


He Should Know

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-19
Updated: 2006-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: "You should write a book," Ron told Hermione as he cut up his potatoes, "translating mad things girls do so boys can understand them."A Missing Moment from OoTP.





	He Should Know

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Originally written for the Scribbilous! Forum at Checkmated.  Prompt:  **Books**  


* * *

_“You should write a book translating mad things girls do so boys can understand them.”_

__I find myself repeating Ron’s barmy idea over and over. How hard can it be to understand girls? I mean we’re not that complicated… well, not me.

He’s the one who’s complicated. He gets all jealous of my writing completely innocent letters to Viktor Krum, but does nothing about it. Honestly!

Ron and I are best friends, but sadly _just_ friends. He’s never seen me as more than that. It took him until fourth year to see me as a girl, is he really that clueless? Or, I’m so insignificant that it took a ball and Ron not finding anyone better for him to notice?

I know I’m not like Lavender or Pavarti who use their wands to curl their eyelashes, but I’m a girl. He should have known that and more.

He should know that Viktor is only a friend, and that I never even considered visiting him in Bulgaria last summer. He should know that while hiding behind a book, I secretly throw glances at him whenever I get a chance. He should know that regardless of what Malfoy says, I have blind faith in him and know he’ll eventually become Gryffindor’s best Keeper. He should know that lately my heart skips a little faster every time he walks into a room. He should know that sometimes, when he gives me that loop-sided grin of his, I get all flustered.

Maybe he’s right; maybe I should write a book and explain it all to him. No. This is so new. I have to figure it out first, to figure him out, to figure out the possibility of _us_. That’s scary.

I close my eyes, and decide to wait. It's not time yet.  



End file.
